


Change In Tone

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, sexy times in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: After a bad concert, well it was bad according to Tom, he was curled up upset on the couch and Mark comes to comfort him.





	Change In Tone

After their latest performance at Reading, Mark was backstage searching for his guitarist, who had run off quickly. He called out several times for his best friend to no avail. “Come on Tommy! You’re starting to worry me!” He said checking in one of the rooms backstage. “Oh Jesus, there you are!” Mark raced over to him. He was curled up on the couch quietly sobbing.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” He asked, taking the bigger man into his arms. No answer came, Tom just clung tightly to him. “Talk to me Thomas.” More sobs came as he tried to speak. “I-I’m losing it, aren’t I? They m-must’ve hated me.” He said between the wracks that shook him.

“Tom, what in the hell are you going on about?” Mark asked rubbing up and down his friend’s arms, trying to calm him down. “I can’t sing like I used to.” He replied, burying his face into Mark’s chest. “I know you must’ve noticed it…”

Mark chuckled, spiking dismay in Tom’s heart, who pulled away. “A-are you laughing at me?” He asked stuttering. “No Tommy. You’re 40 now babe. Your voice has changed, you can’t try and sing like you’re still a teenager. Look, I know a lot of our fans want that, but don’t force yourself Tom. You still sound like an angel to me, so just let it come to you naturally.” Mark replied now cradling the larger man.

“You really think so? You’re not just saying that?” Tom asked, still a little unsure. I’d never lie to you.” Mark replied. He stretched his neck up and propped himself up on one of his heels to place a kiss on Tom’s forehead.

“Ew, get a room fags.” Travis chided as he walked in smiling. “This is a room, you’re the fag for watching.” Tom snapped out sarcastically. Mark laughed at the two who were now playfully bickering back and forth. “Anyway, speaking of rooms…” He interrupted them, “Let’s get to the hotel. I don’t know about you two but I’m exhausted.” They nodded and followed Mark out to the busses that would take them there.

Once there, Mark quickly went up to the front desk to grab their room keys. Tom of course, was bunking with Mark. When they walked to their rooms, Travis waggled his eyebrows at them, receiving the finger from Tom causing the drummer to laugh before saying good night to them.

Mark had already slipped into the room, now down to his boxers making his way to the shower. “Join me, angel?” He asked, beckoning Tom over. The taller scurried over to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind him. Mark had already got in and started the shower when Tom squeezed in behind him.

He watched intently as the steamy water cascaded over Mark, biting his lower lip to hold back a moan. “Like something you see?” Mark asked turning around with a beard made out of shampoo suds. Tom nearly fell over laughing. “I sure do Marky.” He replied, placing his hands on the other’s slippery hips.

“Want something?” Mark then asked looking expectedly at Tom. He moved his hand over and slid it along Mark’s growing erection as an answer. “Oh.” He said. Tom smirked and carefully got down on his knees, trying not to slip. He moaned as he took Mark’s cock down his throat, sending through vibrations. “God damn Tommy.” He choked out. He leaned back against the shower wall and threaded his fingers through Tom’s long hair.

Tom mewled as Mark affectionately played with his hair. He drew out the same noise from Mark as he swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing the sensitive underside. He greedily lapped up the pre-cum that pearled at the head. He knew Mark wouldn’t last much longer. Taking Mark deeper, he reached up to roll his balls in his hand to add more to the pleasure.

By now he had Mark panting, using the wall for support. He had a strong grip on Tom’s hair to still feel in control, he damn well knew that aroused Tom to no end. “Tom! Tom I’m cumming!” He shouted, voice echoing in the room. “Swallow it. Be good and swallow.” He then said hoarsely.

Tom obeyed and grew dizzy from the hot water and pleasure he was enveloped in. He looked up at him at him and opened his mouth to prove he listened. “Get up here.” Mark commanded. So, Tom stood up and Mark grabbed him by the shoulder, bending him over.

He had to grip the sides of the tub to stay balanced as he felt Mark’s skilled bassist’s fingers prod at his entrance. “Now it’s your turn.” Mark said pushing the first one past the tight ring of muscle. Tom automatically begged Mark for more. To which the other man obliged, slipping in a second, starting to poke around for his prostate.

Mark knew he had hit it when a scream tore passed Tom’s lips. Tom pistoned his hips back trying to push them in deeper. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. He was right on the edge mentally pleading that he’d just come already.

His silent prayers must have worked because Mark reached around him, only having to pull on his cock twice before his release splashed out washing away with the water. Mark had to steady him as he sat down, just letting the water run over his spent body. “My angel.” Mark cooed.

Tom smiled up at him still slightly delirious. “What’d’ya say we get out and crawl into bed?” Tom mumbled something in reply to Mark and staggered out. Mark followed and dried them both off together before leading Tom to bed. Both still too warm from their shower, they didn’t bother with clothes, only pulling up the sheet.

Mark snuggled closely to Tom, letting him rest his head on his chest. “Please sleep my darling, sleep…” He started singing, a song from his days in +44. It seemed to work for Tom was out in a matter of seconds. Mark could only smile to himself as he held the sleeping man tighter.


End file.
